Raphael (Spell)
Raphael (ラファエル, Rafaeru lit. It is God who heals/God Heals/God, Please Heal) is an Angel Magic spell, one of the Three Archangels (三大天使, Sandaitenshi), some of the most powerful Angel Magic spells available, alongside Gabriel and Michael. Raphael is considered the "weakest" in terms of combat ability, but is still regarded as an equal among the other Archangels. Description At the cost of 15 Angel coins, the equivlant of 150 cost, the user is capable of summoning Raphael, "The Medicine of the Heavens". Unlike Michael and Gabriel, Raphael does not possess any heavy armor concealing its appearance. In addition, it doesn't possess any visible wings, suggesting it has no "combat value" compared to its associates. It possess ashen white skin, with "scales" and "cracks" on its being. It has a feminine figure, but if it is an actual indication of Raphael possessing a gender is unclear, since it is stated that angels "do not possess an identity". It has long, white flowy hair, that reaches to its feet, as well as a "robe" attached to its very flesh. Raphael's most noticeable trait is its eye, a singular, large white pupil, surrounded by a black background, with two wing-like structures potruding from the sides, lacking any other facial features. Powers & Abilities Flight: Despite not possessing any wings, Raphael possesses the ability to fly, being seen as levitation at best, never touching the earth, capable of flying as high as it wishes to. It doesn't seem to require any form of magical power, and acts more as a natural ability to it, same as it does for the other angels, allowing limitless flight. Angelic Aura: Much like Gabriel and Michael, Raphael possesses a unique aura of its own that functions in accordance to its purpose and role. Raphael's aura is known to possesses almost no combative abilities, and possesses three different states, being the only Archangel who doesn't possess only one aura. Its aura is directly tied to how much magic energy its summoner possesses, borrowing its summoner's own magic power, before utilizing its own, being a part of the "cost" for using its power. Its aura is spherical, and can expand to cover a larger radius. *'Healing Aura': As the Archangel who mends wounds, Raphael possesses the power to heal its allies from severe injuries. It does so by emitting a thick aura around it, spherical in its shape that can increase in size. Anyone within the boundaries of Raphael's aura and is identified as an ally recieves constant mending to their wounds, no matter how severe. The only exceptions to the rule being injuries that would result in an instant death, such as the heart or brain being destroyed, in addition to the dead already being impossible to save. Lost limbs, internal wounds and anything inbetween is taken care of, lost limbs grow back in a matter of minutes, internal wounds heal, and without a trace being left behind, as if they were never harmed to begin with. There are limits however. For one, Raphael can only heal a total of five people at the same time, anymore would be left untended, leaving them to potentially die, and it only heals whoever came first, taking them as the only priority, and would not switch to anyone else unless they were to leave its aura. Along with that, Raphael cannot and will not heal its summoner, as a part of the "cost" for summoning it, effectively leaving its summoner to be killed without trying to defend it. It can heal itself, but it has rarely been seen to do such a thing when other people are already within its aura. *'Barrier Aura': A secondary ability of Raphael is its ability to condense its aura to the degree that it becomes thick enough to function as a powerful barrier to shield its allies. It is one-sided, meaning outside forces cannot enter or penetrate it, but those within the aura are capable of freely launching consecutive attacks, but cannot enter if they leave. The barrier is incredibly thick, but can still be shattered when enough force is applied, one that is equal to another Archangel, but even then, it may require more than a single strike to break through. The shielding aura possesses a form of combative use, by expanding the barrier's size, Raphael is capable of crushing it against anyone it deems an enemy, since they cannot enter, they will only be crushed against any surface they hit, and won't stop crushing them until the barrier breaks or Raphael chooses to stop. *'Damaging Aura': The only state of Raphael's aura that contradicts its role, and is meant to solely hurt. Raphael's aura changes from its light-coloured state to a dark shade of red. It then approaches its enemies, allowing them to enter its aura, even if it must chase them down. Any enemy or harmful force within the spherical aura begin feeling pain, as old wounds begin to reopen, slowly from the least severe wounds to the most serious. This cruel form of torture is Raphael's best known method of dealing with enemies. Causing them a slow painful death that is triggered by old wounds returning upon their flesh, killing them unless they broke free outside of Raphael's aura. However, like its healing aura, it can only affect five people at a time and no more than that. But in addition to that, the process can take up to an entire hour to actually kill someone, or even more, depending on the target's endurance levels, and how many wounds they took in their life, thus giving a solid hour to escape or be saved, either by breaking the barrier or defeating Raphael. Weaknesses & Side-Effects Raphael itself does not possess many weaknesses, other than its glaring singular eye being its weak point. The eye is frail, and can be severely injured with an ordinary blade, if one can reach Raphael to stab it that is. Doing so causes Raphael the only notable reaction, blinding it, and causing its aura to temporarily vanish, giving a solid few minutes to freely strike Raphael while it is occupied with its missing eye. Harming the rest of its body is also possible, severing limbs, or even stabbing the rest of its body, internal organs, heart, brain anything that may be fatal is possible. Negative effects also come upon the summoner of Raphael. Like the cost of summoning any other angel, it takes off the user's life-force, and by extension, life span. However, the cost is especially hefty for an Archangel, and with the cost of 15 Angel Coins, the user could potentially lose a quarter of their total lifespan, a guaranteed side effect if the Archangel is defeated, and not properly sent off. Regardless, the mere existence of Raphael constantly drains magic power from the user, to the point that it can become unbearable for the user, and almost impossible to perform any other magical feats, leaving them almost helpless. Attempting to summon another angel or even an Archangel can very well result in death for the summoner, or simply using a powerful magic in an attempt to fight alongside the Archangel can end terribly. While Raphael is present, any damage inflicted upon it is reflected tenfold onto the user. No physical harm is caused, it is simply a link that allows them to share the same amount of pain, like with the case with every other angel. Trivia *Like the other Three Archangels, Raphael is named after one of the three angels honoured with the name of Archangel. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Spells Category:Spell